The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Oxalis plant, botanically known as Oxalis regnellii and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Jroxachvel’.
The new Oxalis plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Szombathely, Hungary. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-flowering Oxalis plants that have an improved propagation rate and tolerance to high light levels.
The new Oxalis plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Szombathely, Hungary during the summer of 2003 of a proprietary selection of Oxalis regnellii identified as code number M6, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with a proprietary selection of Oxalis regnellii identified as code number L7, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Oxalis plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Szombathely, Hungary in 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Oxalis plant by tissue culture in Gensingen, Germany since 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Oxalis plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.